User talk:Superman Fan
Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lewis Wilson as Batman, from The Batman (serial,1943).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 12:50, 6 June 2009 Vicki/Vicky Well in the comics and Michael Keaton film they spell it Vicki so I'll go with that. No need to apologise, they obviously made a mistake somewhere. Doomlurker 17:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Media We cover pretty much anything Batman (well try to) but if you check Batman (Disambiguation) I have put a link under Televsion Series linking directly to your superfriends article. If you could get images of James Gordon (Lyle Talbot) and The Wizard from Batman and Robin (1949 Serial) and Robin (Douglas Croft) and Prince Daka from Batman (1943 Serial) it'd be great. Doomlurker 17:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Ok thats fine, theres no rush. Doomlurker 18:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the uploads, I've put them in articles (some need character pages made for them.) You can put a not on Vicki Vale if you want because it seems interesting that they would do it in both films... Doomlurker 16:13, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I have edited the sidebar, before when i tried it didnt work but i'm happy with it now, what do you think of it? Doomlurker 17:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I did what you suggested, looks alot better now. Doomlurker 18:48, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Stub template Thanks for sorting it. - Doomlurker 18:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Answers I'm not sure about the movie articles. I think the cast list should link to the actual character (Batman (Robert Lowery)) etc. but i'm not sure about the appearance section. The cast list says who plays them where as the other section is just what characters appear. We are meant to have those two categories, one is meant to be for the actors and actresses (Cast) and the other is for the characters. Wayne manor link is fine. Doomlurker 16:53, 26 July 2009 (UTC) We do not have a templates page and sure you can do the Batman (Disambiguation) thing, it sounds pretty cool so go ahead! Doomlurker 18:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) The templates look great. I think the disambig page for Batman is fine like that but feel free to tinker if you want. Doomlurker 21:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I think they look fine like that. What I do find weird is that The Batman version is the full image.... Doomlurker 20:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Disambiguation Varied Appearances Hello there, you know how you made the Batman in His Varied Appearances bit on the Batman (Disambiguation) page, well would you be willing to do that for the other disambiguation pages? and do you think we should add comic book versions to them (I can understand if you don't think we can because it might be difficult to find a profilic image from the comics.) Let me know. Doomlurker 19:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) We've got that you could use. You don't need to find scans just use the images on here or others from the internet. Doomlurker 21:14, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Good to have you back! and thats cool. Doomlurker 20:53, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Stub Don't worry about it. As you can see from my many attempts its not working properly. Doomlurker 22:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) In response to your message... Sir, I wasn't at all confused by your message. I changed the name on the Chief O'Hara page from "Miles Clancy" to just "Clancy". Other than that, I am working to obtain the images wanted on the Batmobile page on Super Friends Wiki, which will be my next project when I have the time to visit the site again. Thanks, --Duel44 22:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and add it if you want. Doomlurker 22:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Robin I'll consider it, but it was originally made this way because Robin is an alias that has been passed down. This is true of Batman I realise but not as many times. Like I say, I will consider it. - Doomlurker 17:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Batman The media section is for things named after Batman not the character himself - The Batman, Batman (1989) they all use the name Batman but aren't actually the characters. Robin has not been the title of a film or tv series therefore it doesn't apply to him. If a film called Robin was released it would go under a media section on Robin (Disambiguation). --Doomlurker 21:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I already changed the sidebar already... and the Robin disambiguation removal was because of the way you worded it not because it shouldn't be there. I haven't had any complaints before you and not using monobook myself I don't know if the changes work. - Doomlurker 00:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) It looks alright to me. Glad the new navigation is clearer for you! - Doomlurker 01:44, March 12, 2011 (UTC)